


The Master: Masquerade

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Sunnydale's Master [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunnydale has a new enemy and Xander is is target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master: Masquerade

This story is currently in works. Hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.

Sorry for the tease :D


End file.
